


If You Leave...

by Legacy4Hope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy4Hope/pseuds/Legacy4Hope
Summary: Sleep and their attempt to smile like everything was fine, which didn't work, Hope recalled with a heavy sigh. Especially when they tried to kiss goodnight and had instead bumped their heads because of anxiety over their earlier argument, causing Landon to cough awkwardly and kiss her cheek instead.POST 2X13, but hasn't touched 2x14. Canon divergent.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	If You Leave...

"Why do we only hold hands?" Hope asked her boyfriend one night, tone soft but enunciating her doubt, confusion forming in her blue eyes. 

It was a valid question, one that had been eating at her since Alyssa had given her unsolicited opinion about their relationship. Of course, back then--later that evening, her and Landon had a disagreement in the gym. A bad disagreement, a disagreement that made Hope think Landon hated her. A disagreement that Hope thought had even cost them the end of their relationship, except it didn't. Josie and Lizzie had suddenly vanished and when Hope tried knocking on Dr. Saltzman's office door and didn't receive an answer, she had no choice but to text Landon. So, she did and had even ended up spending the night in his bed, but sleep was all that occurred. 

Sleep and their attempt to smile like everything was fine, which didn't work, Hope recalled with a heavy sigh. Especially when they tried to kiss goodnight and had instead bumped their heads because of anxiety over their earlier argument, causing Landon to cough awkwardly and kiss her cheek instead.

Hope shut her eyes tightly after having relived the distressing memory. Embarrassing even, considering she had been in nothing but sleep shorts and a tank top with no brassiere. 

His hand lay resting on her bare leg that she had wrapped around his body, his fingers stroking lazy patterns on her thigh. The feeling caused Hope to close her eyes against his naked chest, a gentle moan parting her lips while trying to push her body closer to his wandering hand. Her need to push her thigh closer to this incredible sensation that was scrambling her thoughts, though Landon had no idea what he was causing his girlfriend to feel with his ministrations. 

His eyes widened in surprise at the gentle moan he heard. Figuring it felt comforting to her, Landon continued with the stroking of his fingers while he thought. He was trying to wrack his brain, trying to configure an answer that Hope wanted to hear. He simply had no idea why she and him only held hands. He assumed that she was questioning why they hadn't been sexual yet and unbeknownst to him, his fingers were slowly rising higher up her thigh as he thought so intently. 

It was completely pitch-black inside his bedroom with it being almost midnight, leaving Landon in this tranquil state, believing he had all the time in the world to think. Soft breaths left his mouth as his fingers kept inching higher up her thigh. 

Hope bit down on her lip, breathing quickly out her nose. Her hip shifted in need against his body, "Landon," She whispered with another moan, her tongue peeking out to wet her dry lips. 

"Huh," He murmured softly in the darkness, his fingers pausing against her thigh. 

Hope let out a sound of displeasure, picking her head up from his chest and adjusting her body until she could easily roll on top of his. She instantly formed her legs into a straddle and raised her head, pressing forward to connect with his mouth hurriedly. Her next moan was that of relief, her hands rising to clutch his black curls with her fingers. Landon groaned appreciatively, his hands shooting up to grip her hips as they kissed passionately. He hadn't the slightest idea of what caused Hope to do this, but he wasn't about to complain, especially when Hope used her tongue to push past his lips. Yep, no complaining. Landon opened his mouth to her eager tongue, letting her explore as she pleased. He gripped her hips tighter when she proceeded to slide her tongue across the back of his teeth. 

He instantly pulled away and dropped the firm grip he had on her hips when the feeling became too intense, threatening his resolve. He used his hands to prop himself up as0 deep, harsh breaths escaped his mouth. God, what were they doing? What was she doing? 

"Woah," Landon breathed, "what are you doing?" 

"Um," Hope uttered, suddenly feeling that doubt swarm her thoughts, "kissing you." Whispering her response, Hope swallowed tightly, instantly pulling her hands from his hair. 

Why was he making her explain her actions? Wasn't it obvious? She found it ridiculous and humiliating, so humiliating that she moved to crawl off his body. Maybe he just didn't want to kiss her. Her heart ached at that thought, her distressed emotions creating the tiniest tear as it wet the corner of her eye. God, what was she doing? What was she doing in this relationship and god, was it even a relationship? Was Alyssa right? 

Her breathing turned labored as Hope slid off the side of the bed, hands anxiously running through her hair. Her feet made a direct exit to the door, desperate to get away from the pain. If she could bring herself to open the door handle and run downstairs, she could wolf out and the pain would vanish. Just like that. Forget about Alyssa and her stupid comments and forget about Landon and his ridiculousness. Running as her wolf allowed her to escape her despair and that's all she wanted right now. Shaking her head, she sniffed and rubbed her watery eye with her fist before finally opening the door. Just forget about Landon and run, she told herself as she bit down hard on her lip. Forget about this relationship, if it even was one. Hope opened the door wider and just as she was about to step out into the hall, she heard Landon speak in a firm voice. 

His eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement as she slid her legs off. He was confused, thinking she was going to lay her head back down on his chest, but what she did next had his jaw tightening in annoyance. She was walking to the door. She was leaving. Oh, hell no. Was she serious? God dammit. Landon inwardly grabbed at his hair. He let out a mutter of disbelief, eyes narrowing dangerously. 

If she opens that door…. And she did. 

"If you leave, we're over."


End file.
